1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally lies within the realm of musical instrument accessories. Specifically, those pertaining to accessories related to drums and percussion instruments. Although, the product could be used with virtually any instrument, that requires the use of a foot pedal to play. However, this invention is designed to allow a person to play the instrument without shoes and or socks and experience comfort during use. This product is also designed to reduce shock and excessive exertion of the foot and ankle, especially while performing or practicing for extended periods of time.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,536 to Lombardi discloses a drum pedal that is typical of other drum pedals used in the art. This and other similar pedals normally have an abrasive surface, in which the user has to negotiate. These pedal surfaces have always been concerned with the traction of the foot during a performance, ensuring that the foot would not slide off the pedal. Most of these style pedals are made of metal of some sort and could be considered harsh to someone that has a preference to playing without footwear or other protection for their feet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,237 to Adams discloses a drum pedal for the enhanced mating of a drummer's foot. This foot pad enhancement is primarily concerned with amplifying the “sweet spot” of a drum pedal with protrusions on its surface. It secondarily, focuses on the traction of the foot on the pedal during a performance, as well as limited shock reduction. This patent also details a product that is comprised of a plurality of layers of foam material and is attached to a drum pedal by an adhesive means.